


Le Cavalier

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus doit accompagner Minerva à une soirée et prend son rôle de chaperon le plus sérieusement du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire d'Elwan59@ LJ

Minerva soupira alors qu’elle hâtait le pas en resserrant son châle en cachemire autour de sa fine silhouette. L’automne n’avait pas encore recouvert les sols de l’école de feuilles ocrées et rougeoyantes mais une pluie diluvienne s’était abattue sur le château depuis plusieurs jours, accompagnée d’un vent virulent et glacial.

L’année était à peine commencée que certains petits malins s’étaient déjà vu recevoir l’honneur de plusieurs heures de colle et Minerva était encore plus pincée qu’à son habitude. On ne l’y reprendrait plus à distribuer des heures de colle avant l’arrivée des beaux jours. Ses pauvres os se rappelaient douloureusement à elle et elle ne rêvait plus que d’une seule chose, un thé bien bouillant au pied de l’âtre qui l’attendait dans son bureau.

Elle soupira de nouveau en sachant qu’elle ne pourrait savourer ce petit plaisir que quelques instants, tout au plus, car elle s’était engagée à se rendre à l’anniversaire de l’un de ses protégés, Elwan, qui avait quitté Poudlard quelques années auparavant. Ce n’était vraiment plus de son âge de festoyer après une journée de travail.

Quand elle pénétra enfin dans son bureau elle y trouva une grande silhouette toute de noir vêtu face à l’âtre rougeoyant. 

« Severus » le salua-t-elle.

« Minerva » lui répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté pour que Severus l’accompagne chez les Moldus. Saugrenue idée que celle-ci, l’homme n’avait jamais porté Elwan dans son cœur, pas qu’il ait jamais porté un seul élève de Poudlard dans son cœur.

Severus était très élégant dans cette robe couleur corbeau, elle se devait de le reconnaître, et Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle n’avait pas vraiment songé à mettre vêtement plus approprié. Son regard fut attiré par un énorme bouquet de roses aux pétales d’un velours rougeoyant. Elle arqua un élégant sourcil en s’adressant à son chaperon d’un soir.

« Des roses ? Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit approprié Severus…»

L’homme se retourna brusquement et la fixa de ce regard qui savait faire trembler plus d’un élève et plus d’un Mangemort.

Un moment d’incompréhension se tissa entre eux, rendant cette toile qu’était leur relation depuis des années encore plus complexe à déchiffrer, puis Severus détourna les yeux.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Minerva » murmura-t-il d’une voix étonnement douce « Elles ne sont pas pour lui »

Il quitta son bureau en hâte lui faisant savoir qu’il l’attendrait à l’entrée de l’école.  
Minerva fut satisfaite de ce départ en trombe car elle n’aurait jamais reconnue que ses pâles joues venaient de joliment s’empourprer redonnant à son visage les couleurs de sa jeunesse. Elle n’avait étonnement plus froid.

Peut-être ferait-elle l’effort de se faire élégante pour ce soir en fin de compte et tant pis si son chevalier servant devrait l’attendre un peu plus longtemps dans le froid. Elle savait déjà qu’il ne lui en voudrait pas.


End file.
